How They're Blind
by Kinoha
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Final chapter up at last! Amazons finally have their trial and the Son family has to fight for their lives! Videl beats a dragon but what about ChiChi? Can Goku at last get what he wants? Is insulting Pan such good idea after all? ALL CANON CO
1. Visiting Grandmother

**A/N:** Well…about this fic…I don't know where I am going with it…I know it's going to be multi-chaptered and little weird my imagination making up things and then I write them fitting them into the 'story'…

It's kinda G/CC but it's ChiChi and Pan talking with each other about Goku and Pan's in for surprise… She learns much more about Saiyajin culture and finds things about her grandmother in general that the other Z senshi have no clue and only Goku knows. She also discovers that her grandparents are very much underestimated and what true love is….

This is AU. Goku, Trunks and Pan went to find the Black Star Dragonballs and came back and nothing insignificant ( no villains or other threats) happened and life is going on like always, Goku never got turned to a child… And I will be using some Japanese in this fic…And definitely spiritual and fantasy things added... May have some references to other animes or some Playstation games.

Can be most times be just boring talking, maybe some action and humor added in…

**Disclaimer:** Would I be making up these things if I really owned the damn thing? I only own my and soul and half of the body I share with the annoying thing called Kinoha! (**Kinoha**: Dang right! )

………………………………

" Ittekimasu!! Ja ne Otousan! Okaasan!!" Pan yelled and shot through the door and took off in the sky leaving a pale blue streak behind her. " Chotto matte Pan! You forgot…oh never mind…" Videl sighed but smiled. It was good to have her dear daughter back even if she forgot her pencil case every day.

" Well, I'm off. Did Pan already left?" Gohan asked straightening his tie in front of the mirror. Videl rolled her eyes. "Take a look, koi." she said, gesturing at the open door and the pale blue now fading streak in the sky. Gohan gave a short glance and smiled. " Saa. Guess she did… I'm going now! Ittekimasu!" he pecked her cheek and shot through the door like Pan had just earlier.

Videl sighed happily and shook her head. Everything was in order. Her daughter was actually going to school in time even if she was a year behind the other students. It was good she tried to make up the lost time. With a smile she went to kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee before the day's chores.

………………………………

Pan flew her blue aura blazing around her. Ah it was good to be home again. Just three days ago she'd had been in space, hunting The Black Star Dragonballs, preventing the universe-wide destruction. It had been a fun trip.

And now she was going to school…Yeah right! Pan smiled to herself. Now way she was going to school. She was 'going to school' for the third day in row. When they had come back his father had immediately enrolled her in Orange Star Junior High School. Oh joy…

They lived close to the Satan city, former Orange Star City, so the distance wasn't so long. In mid way she landed in the forest and began running not definitely in the direction of her supposed school. She ran to North, towards the huge mountain range which highest peak was known as Mt. Paozu and towards home of her grandparents…

Pan ran like wind. The scenery whipped past her in one green and brown blur. She was running without her ki so none could detect her. And besides it was fun to be able to run without ki almost as fast as a speeding car and it was good training. The trip in space really had strengthened her and raised her amount of ki so eighty miles really wasn't that much. It would take no more than half an hour…

She sped up little leaving a trail of dust following her path and oddly not scaring off the birds sitting on the branches. They were used to this kind of happenings by now. After all, certain half-Saiyajins and couple of full Saiyajins half-Saiyajin had had furious chases in these forests after a well planned and succeed prank…

………………………………

ChiChi yawned. It was nearly 9.30 and she was still in bed. Usually she was up and making breakfast and starting the day but now …Well she had the right to remain in bed after a night like that…She smiled a happy smile. How he managed to surprise her every time, it was beyond her comprehension.

She rouse into a sitting position stretching and yawning again letting the morning sun shining through the window warm her naked body. Her short hair was all tousled up and spiking in different directions instead of her normal neat sleeping hairdo. ChiChi got up ad glanced herself in mirror and giggled like a schoolgirl.

Her pale, slightly tanned skin was aglow. Her big black eyes shone with happiness and a faint flush was still visible on her cheeks and not to mention her tousled hair. She definitely didn't look like forty-five year old, more like twenty-five or thirty.

' Kami! My hair is almost like Goku's…and I look like a schoolgirl after her first time with her dream guy…' she thought with mirth and noticed her clothes piled on the chair with some kind of attempt of tidiness. 'Oh that man…' she sighed at the thoughtful gesture.

ChiChi decided to take a shower to sooth the sweet soreness and dried sweat before breakfast and took her bath robe from the rack and put it on. The bathroom was just across their bedroom and she was just about to step in when the front door burst open with a bang. ' Funny…I though it was locked…' ChiChi thought dryly as a cheerful yell rang from the downstairs.

" YO!!! OBAASAN!!!!"

………………………………

Pan hit the brakes as the clearing where the house was located came onto view. She walked calmly across the front yard panting from her long run. Pan breathed in the fresh mountain air and sighed in happiness. Her grandparents house was such beautiful place and she had always enjoyed it.

A small road led to the yard from the left from the main road. A small brook was purling besides the house and behind it there was ChiChi's colorful and in summer nicely cool garden. It had herbs, spices and ordinary flowers like roses and tulips and some Japan bamboo as well. And what Pan had always wondered were the pure white narcissi flowers that seemed to only grow in her garden and on the slopes of Mt. Paozu. It was weird. Her mother and Bulma's gardens didn't have them and Bulma being the rich woman she was had some rare and exotic flowers in her garden, didn't have those wonderful flowers… The house was in the shade of the trees but still in a sunny place. To Pan this had always been a magical place. Another home. Like a summer cottage…

Pan brushed her shoulder-length hair back and redid her orange bandana. She walked to the door and opened it with ease barging inside not noticing the door was locked. Or had been…

" YO! OBAASAN!!" she yelled out then frowned. There wasn't the usual aroma of breakfast or other food floating around. Was her grandmother still sleeping? At this time of the day?

" I'm here, darling." Came ChiChi's voice from the stairs as she descended them smiling happily. Pan swiveled around to look at her and did a little double take. She had never seen her grandmother look so care-free. And there was something different in her. Like she was glowing…

" Ohayo obaasan." She said cheerily and received a smile in return.

" I was just going to take a shower but I might as well make a breakfast…You want some?" ChiChi asked.

" Sugoi!! Arigatou Obaasan!!" Pan almost shouted grinning happily. ChiChi made her way in to the kitchen and to the fridge as Pan went to sat on the chair besides the table. She opened it and snickered little. She should have guessed. The honey pickles were gone again. He just couldn't leave without eating them at first. Well, that's why she had bought them and put them in the fridge in the first place…

She took the needed ingredients from the fridge shutting the door with her foot. " Oh Pan. Your today's work is on the living room's table." She mentioned and Pan nodded and went to fetch them. ChiChi began humming. Since their arrival Pan hadn't gone to school at all. Had ChiChi been surprised when she appeared in the door little over 9.00 am asking if she could home school her like she had done with Gohan and Goten.

After Pan had explained that she didn't like the school at all and would learn nothing in there and besides she had already went there and 'corrected' a mistake her father made and she as supposed to starts school after the Christmas break, which was half year away, ChiChi had agreed immediately laughing. Gohan would blow his top… And now Pan was visiting her everyday to get lessons. They also talked about whatever came in mind. ChiChi made some silent notes about Pan while she was visiting. First, she was fourteen and still a little bit short for her age. Well she had been too and ChiChi doubted that Pan would never grow taller than she or Videl were.

Second, Pan acted little more mature and she wasn't as reckless as before. ChiChi also noticed that Pan was more confident, using more her own brains and will instead of doing like she was told. Pan also acted more temperamentally and wasn't afraid of bringing her own opinion in.

ChiChi looked at this all as a good thing. Though she had been using more curse words than normally…That's what you get for spending a year in the same space ship with two Saiyajins; Vegeta's son who had unfortunately inherited his fathers 'rude' language part and her dear husband who didn't save his tongue in a fight that much…

ChiChi was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Pan come at her side. "Uh…Obaasan?" the fourteen-year-old-almost-carbon-copy-of-ChiChi asked little hesitantly. ChiChi gave a little startled jump earning a questioning glance from her granddaughter.

" Nanda Pan-chan?"

" I was just wondering…could ya teach me how ta cook?" came a timid question. ChiChi stared in shock, but only a second. There was her tomboy granddaughter who wouldn't wear a skirt for a million and kicked villains asses in daily routine was asking her how to cook? Hell Yeah! And she made a mental note that Goku's way of talking had influenced Pan's speech the great time.

" Sure darling! How about we start right now!? You can help me to make the breakfast…" Pan smiled and began helping ChiChi around following instructions ad trying not to drool.

………………………………

Pan was shoveling her scrambled eggs, that she had made herself and were only little burnt, to her mouth like every Saiyajin did; Fast and little messily. ChiChi chuckled at Pan's eating habits. Nothing new here, really. She had already finished her breakfast which hadn't been as good as normally since Pan had managed to mess and burn some things pretty badly. It seemed that poor cooking abilities ran in Saiyajin genes, but could be overcome by practice…a hard practice.

Pan slugged down her orange juice and slammed her plastic mug down the table and it cracked slightly. "…Gomen…" Pan blushed.

" Ii desu ne Pan-chan. That's why I didn't give you a glass mug." ChiChi chuckled. Usually she would have little scolded but nothing could ruin her good mood today. And predicting the braking glass hadn't been that hard…

Pan carefully gauged her obaasan's mood and decided to ask her questions that had burned the whole time since…since her little talk with her ojiisan. The question had been bugging her. Or more like the questions…It seemed so conflict to her… It was time to hear the right answers.

………………………………

**A/N:** That was for the first chapter! I think I'll be adding the second chapter right away…Just for you to know this is the way I see ChiChi for most parts…


	2. Some Saiyajin Things

**A/N:** Okay this is the second chapter…going to fantasy oh yeah!

**Disclaimer:** You know what! I really live in the Antarctic continent, I'm twelve feet tall green snowman with pink horns and I eat stupid Antarctic explorers and scientists! What do you mean you don't believe me??!?! It's the a same thing if I would own DBZ…

………………………………

" Obaasan? Can I ask ya a question?"

" Hai. Nan desu ka?" ChiChi cocked an eyebrow at the weird tone of it. She practically knew what was coming and she'd been waiting for them to come for a while. Pan had curious nature after all and if something bugged her she needed answers. And besides it would be nice to break the false facade that the others had put on her and Goku. She was kind of angry with the other for jumping in conclusions but ChiChi had always liked You-think-you-know-the truth-but-I-know-I-know-the truth things and of course it helped little to hide her better…

" Are ya lonely?" Pan blurted avoiding ChiChi's black eyes. There. She had said it. Pan carefully peered under her fringe and was shocked to hear ChiChi chuckling, amused. Pan sure hadn't waited for this kind of reaction. She had prepared for a sad smile or crestfallen sigh and expression but obaasan chuckling and eyes lit up in amusement. No way…

" Why'd you think that Pan-chan?" ChiChi asked and quirked an eyebrow. Pan stammered, trying to find the right words. What can you say in a situation like this after you prepared for another?

ChiChi suddenly turned serious and Pan was little surprised under her steady but still slightly smiling gaze.

" Pan. I've never been lonely, not since I married your ojiisan. Heartbroken yes, sorrowful yes, alone, maybe, but never lonely."

" But…" Pan searched for the words.

" I know what the most of our Z militia think. That I'm just a poor lonely lady, living far away from everyone, suffering afar…Jerks!" ChiChi snorted and continued." Even Gohan and Goten think like that…pitying me when there's really no need. It's actually them whom I pity and the other Z senshi…damn I thought I raised them better…" She said with a humor and fake sigh.

Pan stared eyes wide at her obaasan. " You know, sometimes I laugh at them, acting so understanding and supporting… for nothing… God how people are blind. "

" Obaasan…how's that possible? I mean…ojisan…" she fumbled on. What was really going on? She had thought along those lines too but it seemed the lines were wrong.

" How much you really know about Saiyajins and their customs and culture?" ChiChi asked taking Pan off guard with the off-topic question. What's that gotta do with anything?

" Weelll…Sayajins are exceptionally strong, heal twice as fast as Ningens, have heavier and denser built and more natural ability to control ki. They love battle over everything else, they used to purge planets and the Planet Vegetasei was blown up by Furiza over forty years ago or so…oh yeah! They have no modesty!" Pan finished her short essay and ChiChi chuckled. Boy was she right about the last part…

" You know the facts everybody knows…but there's much more in them than they let out. What you know about Saiyajin marriage? Their class system? The planet itself? Or Saiyajins in general?" ChiChi asked demandingly and Pan was quiet again watching her obaasan with a thoughtful frown. And did she know then? If did, how?

" Guess I have to tell you then…Listen up. These fact you sure don't hear from your mother or father I think…" ChiChi frowned at the thought. It seemed this thing was up to her…Pan nodded enthusiastically, waiting for her to proceed. This was getting more interesting than she had excepted but she still didn't have the answer for the question. At least the full answer it was. Pan had a hunch this all would answer more of her questions at once…

" First about Saiyajin marriage…You wonder how I know? Well, I'm married to one of those hunks you know. Firstly Saiyajins don't 'marry', they 'mate'."

" I've heard Otousan sometimes call Okaasan mate and always wondered about it!" Pan exclaimed.

" Sure. That's not a surprise…When Saiyajins mate they kinda go thru a certain 'Ritual' called 'The Hunt' or just perform it without it.

" Hunt? Without it?"

" Hai. And very literally may I add. During the full moon the male chases the female and if the male catches her and well…" she blushed a little." …the female surrenders to the male and they have sex. They bite each other while cumming and are thus mated for the rest of their lives. Understood?"

"Uh...yeah…" Pan said beet red. It wasn't every day your obaasan talked to you about sex like that.

" You see, while they bit each other they are connected for the rest of their lives mentally. They share every memory and moment of one another's lives. They can talk telepathically, send images, share memories, feel other's feelings…Basically soulmates forevermore. It's called bonding. So Goku and I share a bond."

" You mean you're soulmates and you really can do that all?!" Pan yelled in disbelief.

" Hai, Pan-chan. The bond cannot be broken. If the bond is strong enough even the death cannot severe it. And just right now I can feel all the love he has for me in the back of my mind as he can feel mine. He's never left me. He only was unable to be there and I understand him. Actually the only one who really understand him in the whole universe. You need to first get inside his head to do that and I practically, literally and figuratively am inside his head…" ChiChi finished with a tender smile and Pan was sure she saw an impish back tone in it.

" You can read each others mind…share memories…just feel…live in one another's mind….?!" Pan pondered aloud. How come she hadn't even heard a word before this?

" You can put it that way too…Yes, we do." The older woman thought a moment Pan's last remark. It was pretty describing way.

" And ya share every memory too? Is that supposed to mean…

" Yes I now exactly how the fight against Furiza went. I know it more detailed 'cause I remember it through Goku's eyes and as he remembers and knows everything from the time period when he was seven years dead. All those pranks Goten and Trunks pulled…"

" These memories can be shared only while making love and biting each other again. And we can also block each other out if we want some privacy or keep a necessary secret."

Pan stared in disbelief at her obaasan. " Can…can I see da bite mark? I just wanna be sure ya don't fool me…"

ChiChi revealed her neck and Pan saw neat scar resembling like someone had bit her in the juncture of her neck.

" Whoa… I haven't noticed a bite mark on 'kaasan's or 'Tousan's neck…neither on Ojiisan's…"

" You don't notice it before you know it is there. I believe when you go home you suddenly notice they have them…Bulma and Vegeta should have ones as well…And it's harder to notice on Goku and Vegeta 'cause all the scars they have."

Pan let the information sunk in. Her obaasan was alone but she basically was never alone and lonely and that meant her ojiisan was also alone but wasn't alone and lonely…All this was making her head spin. She was now quite sure that information like this sure wouldn't have come from her Otousan or Okaasan…

" Oh Kami!" ChiChi gasped suddenly.

" Nani?" Pan asked worried. ChiChi burst up in laughter.

" Bulma has always bragged with her oh-so-wonderful sex life but I just realized she has never been hunted since there is no moon anymore!! It was destroyed when Gohan was five!!" she continued her laughter while her granddaughter looked baffled.

" And she brags how she gets good sex, but I can say that there's no way she could have had greater sex than a Hunting Saiyajin!!"

" Obaasan…" Pan pleaded embarrassed a slight flush covering her cheeks.

" Gomen Pan-chan." She said still laughing little , got up and began piling the dishes on the sink.

" Matte kudasai obaasan…I have more to ask."

" So ka?" ChiChi replied softly and sat back down, waiting for Pan to continue.

" Then…I just wanna know why ojiisan is away?"

ChiChi sighed. How she was going to explain her granddaughter, that he had to and he really hadn't volunteered to the job of training Uubu? How she was gonna explain what none else but she and Goku knew, what was their…you could call it a job if you wanted, was?

………………………………

**A/N: **So there…I wonder where this thing is going anyway…The romance part will be coming later after all this beginning thingie…Hope you to review!! Pretty surely more to come! I just love thse kind of fics…

( Wanders off thinking what the hell made her put up her weirdest fic that she has no idea what to do with…must be one of those whims again or the demons really have invaded my mind…)


	3. Going way overboard but what the heck

**A/N:** I decided to put this up since I had written it already…this goes way off to fantasy now…

And I'd like to take suggestions how to continue! Thanks for everyone who has already reviewed!! Hope to get more of them! Anyone who reads 'All of the people' don't worry the chapter 13 will be out shortly! It's almost written!

………………………………

Pan waited eagerly for her obaasan to explain her. She watched carefully as ChiChi brow furrowed into a thoughtful angle. After a minute which felt like an eternity, finally the older woman began talking.

" Some things you hear now, Pan-chan, are not meant for other ears. Everything you are going to hear now stays here, inside this house and never reaches any other ears. Understood? Do you vow to keep them for the rest of your life?" ChiChi demanded on her scary voice and the sudden change in demeanor scared the shit out of Pan. She nodded meekly. Damn ChiChi could be scary… It couldn't be that hard to keep some secrets.

" I am sure you've heard about a saying 'it's a cruel fate'? You ask why? Because the Fate is involved in all this. So you could understand better I gonna explain this form the very beginning. The Fate has been in the existent before everything. And when I mean everything I mean, the universe, the multiverse itself…before the existent of the first very atom and molecule. She will be there after all things come to end and cease to exist only to be born again and after there's nothing left. The Fate isn't bound to the time or even life, she just is.

The Fate is above everything, and again, I mean everything. She basically controls every single being to the tiniest electron from the galaxies floating around in the eternal space. She above gods and she has no side, The Fate is not evil nor good. She's both, the very guardian of the most finest and important balance; Good and evil.

Now how she is tied to us…Uubu is the reincarnated form of Majin Buu, only good. But there's always the possibility of him turning evil and when that power Uubu holds within himself is used for evil, it breaks the balance 'cause Majin Buu was never meant be or to exist. It was Fate's evil side that affected Bibidi, the creator of the Demon Buu. But nature also has it's ways to rebalance itself in need. And the complete opposite for Majin Buu ( If you didn't know Majin Buu was created long before any of the Z senshi were born by Bibidi, Babidi'd father) was the birth of Z senshi.

Furiza, Cell, Majin Buu…Z senshi was born to balance the powers but by the odd whims of Fate, all born to the same planet or meeting other balancers. You see, the Chikyuu has always been some kind of magical source. I can even claim that over the half of the whole universe's magical energy is centered on Chikyuu…

And for Uubu not to turn evil we need the purest thing to keep him in the way of good so the balance stays… Fate is cruel, sometimes as they say…That's why Goku needs to train Uubu…It's actually sad. People think they control their own lives but it's the Fate who's behind everything…every good thing…every single bad thing…" ChiChi's voice faded.

Pan stared in shock. She couldn't utter a word. How? Why?!?! When!?!?!??!?! How could her obaasan know the very secrets of the universe so to speak? But still she couldn't help but believe it… ChiChi surveyed Pan's confused emotions cross her eyes and expressions. Pan knew it was truth, but she hadn't accepted it fully. It would take some time. She herself hadn't known the whole truth since ten years ago. Only bits and pieces from there and here.

Pan rouse her head, question evident in her eyes and ChiChi opened her mouth before Pan could even open hers.

" And now wondering how I know? I got to know the whole truth ten years ago, when he left from the Fate's orders. I knew little before though, thanks to my heritage…"

" Your heritage?"

" Hai. I'm a half-demon and Amazon after all…" ChiChi stated casually like there was nothing wrong in the world. The words half-demon and Amazon registered in Pan's head foggily. Her brain was refusing to believe it. The already too large scale of the secret was making it even more difficult.

" NANI YO!!!YOU'RE A WHAT!!?!??!!! SHIMATTA!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" Pan shrieked jumping up when the thought dawned on her. Just how much her obaasan had secrets and unknown facts!!?!??! " HOW COME NONE KNOWS ABOUT THAT!?!?!" she screamed in a high-pitched voice.

" Must have slipped my mind…and Goku knows." ChiChi replied somewhat innocently and Pan was sure she saw her ojiisan there for a second. Married couples really picked up each other habits.

" Is there I should know about…that the others don't know?!" Pan asked sounding little desperate and ChiChi blinked at the tone. But she had to admit it was little difficult to receive such load of information as mind-boggling as this like a piece of cake.

" Well…now that you mentioned… I actually guard the Mt. Paozu. Me and Goku to be more precise. And before you ask why I'll tell you. Mt. Paozu is a sacred area of nature Kamis and it has these certain magical sources and streaks within. Ever wondered why there is always so green and beautiful even in the ugliest days of the year? The spirits that take care of the planet live up the mountain.

And again. Why us? When we first moved here and built our house here we didn't know about them. Until one day we were hiking the mountain just for fun in our younger days and stumbled upon the cave that leads to their realm. We almost got killed but when the spirits saw the potential and the love he held for the planet they let us of the hook and we kinda had to become guardians."

ChiChi smiled impishly.

" They owe us some great debts." She finished with a sigh and Pan stared.

" So that's why you live here…"

" That's just one side of the truth."

" …What…is the other half?!" Pan was almost afraid to ask her obaasan. Things were getting crazier and crazier for Kami's sake!!

" I am hiding from my mother's Amazon tribe. I kinda ran away to marry Goku and I am their princess and Amazon Princess aren't supposed to take interest upon any man… so in straight words; They're pissed off as hell with me right now for falling in love with a man."

Pan was in the verge of fainting. But slowly a smile crept on her face as she burst out laughing her ass off, clutching her stomach. ChiChi watched with slight irritation and interest Pan's antics.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" she bellowed. " MY OBAASAN IS ACTUALLY A RUN AWAY PRINCESS!!! AND FAR MORE TOUGHER THAN ANY OF US COULD HAVE EVER THOUGH!!! MUAHAAHAAA!! HEHEEEHEE!! EXCEPT FOR OJIISAN!!" Pan continued her guffawing outburst which ChiChi saw as a way to save the overloaded brain of her granddaughter.

" What about me?" came a voice suddenly startling both females. Goku stood there looking slightly confused. He was covered in dirt and some blood his gi torn.

" Ojiisan!" Pan yelled scrambling to her feet to greet her grandfather.

" Hello Pan!" Goku said happily and gave her a hug. " Hi Chi!"

………………………………

So... how should I continue?


	4. Amazon's plottings

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while, hasn't it? I have…lessee… five other fics going on at the same time! o.O;

Thanks for all you guys who reviewed and for those who read but don't review! (hint hint!) I now know where this fic is going and that's all thanks to **CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict **and her idea, though I little modified it! Thanks girl! You saved this story! Half of the honors is yours! Hope you're gonna like this. I'm sure going to!

Oh yeah! I'm going to snowboarding to Lapland for a week so no updates in 7 days. Maybe if we take our laptop with us…Knowing my family…Fat chance!( Hey Lapland is not that far away! I'm native Finnish so it's not that far away or exotic to me…those slopes…/dreamy sigh/… oh yeah!)

**Disclaimer:** The Holy Mighty Disclaimer's truths and advice in real life says: Thou never owned in the past, thou never own in the present, thou shall never own in the future but in the Hell thee can write fanfiction as much as thou want! But never shall thou own…

………………………………

ChiChi smiled happily raising to her tip-toes and giving a small peck on his cheek and this made Goku smile even wider. Pan made a fake gagging noise, getting annoyed glares from both Goku and ChiChi. She blushed ad Goku set her down.

" Okaeri nasai, Goku-sa! What are you doing here so early?" ChiChi said brightly as Goku gave her a hug, letting his warm feelings flow thru their the bond. " Uubu wanted to see his village and so I came here since The Fate wasn't around. I swear she watches us like a hawk!" Goku spoke carelessly forgetting Pan momentarily and that she didn't know about anything.

ChiChi giggled at this. Goku sounded very annoyed and pouting.

" So how's the training going?" They parted and moved to sit around the table, Pan happily sitting down with them giving them weird glances. Goku found this little odd, but ChiChi didn't seem to be noticing anything.

" Yeah Ojiisan! How's it going! Iz that Uubu good student!" Pan asked quickly maybe little too enthusiastically, her voice higher and slightly nervous sounding.

Goku gave her a weird look, but brushed it off as nothing again. He picked up an apple from the bowl, taking a bite before beginning. " So desu…It's going well, he's surprisingly good…though one thing puzzles me… Th-" he stopped abruptly and glanced at Pan.

" It's ok Goku-sa. I told her about everything." ChiChi said calmly, smiling coyly.

" NANI!" he yelled and then spit a half of the apple bite out of his mouth while he was choking to the other half. ChiChi watched in amusement as her Saiyajin husband was trying to gather himself. Pan almost leaped out of her chair to help her dear grandfather, but it wasn't necessary after he managed to swallow the bite.

" You…told her…?" he asked as for he had heard her wrong.

" Hai." ChiChi affirmed brightly, grinning at Goku who still looked shaken. It was not everyday you see the strongest being in the universe almost choke and have a stroke.

" Saa… About the Fate?"

" Hai." Pan nodded.

" About ChiChi's heritage?"

" Hai." Pan nodded again.

" Mt. Paozu?"

" Hai." She nodded for the third time.

" Guess it's then alright!" he said happily and Pan fell over with her chair. How her ojiisan managed to take everything so lightly sometimes…

" Just as long you don't tell anyone else." Goku continued more serious and Pan could only groan in agreement.

" I jus' can't believe it… Obaasan is an Amazon princess… and a half-demon…" She groaned again and sudden realization dawned into her mind. " CHOTTO MATTE! That means Otousan and Ojisan are both 2/4 Saiyajin, ¼ demon and ¼ human, desu ne! And they don't even know about it!"

Goku and ChiChi both grinned sheepishly. " Hai. Which makes you…ummh…since Videl is full-blooded Ningen…2/5 Saiyajin, 2/5 Human and 1/5 demon." ChiChi quickly counted and Pan proceeded to faint.

ChiChi shook her head at Pan's behavior and turned her attention back to Goku." So what about what?" she inquired as their tomboy granddaughter picked herself up from the wooden kitchen floor.

" Oh yeah… The Fate. She really weird. I know women like to sunbathe and gain a tan, but why does she have to do it in middle of the Dende's Lookout naked? When I and Uu-"

" WATATTE BAYO! NANDA!" ChiChi screamed suddenly making both Goku and Pan reel back in surprise and jumping up on the table and shaking her fist at the heavens( or ceiling…).

" WHO THE HELL THAT WOMAN THINKS SHE IS? PRANCING AROUND MY MATE DENDE DAMMIT NAKED! OH THE NERVE OF-GGRRRRRR!" she now swung her trusted Frying Pan around wildly, probably thinking it was hitting The Fate's head.

" ChiChi ChiChi….easy…" Goku chuckled and snickered as he felt the jealousy and anger of his wife. Pan covered behind the chair, looking wide eyed, half-amused and half-scared, at her obaasan standing on the table and spewing curses and threats at The Fate.

" Oh man…Obaasan is one vigorous woman…"

Goku heard this and started laughing uncontrollably and Pan was confirmed that her grandparents were now officially little crazy people. And of course her yet innocent mind didn't catch the unintended double meaning that Goku got. ( And kinda knew from personal experience…)

Still chuckling he grabbed his hands her round her waist and lifted her down o the floor. ChiChi huffed and puffed but was finally calming down.

" So, Pan-chan, how's Gohan and Videl?" Goku asked and the trio began chatting about what had been going on over the weeks.

………………………………

Meanwhile, as the happy trio chatted on, somewhere in the mountains, hidden deeply in middle of some tropical rainforest, far far away from everything, a tribe known as Amazons dwelled peacefully…or as peacefully as bad-tempered female warrior race can.

Amazons have Ancient laws and these laws should be obeyed by everyone. Of course there were those who didn't obey and were either banished, killed or in hiding. Most of the law concerned mainly what to do with males and what not to do with them.

Falling in love, marrying or giving son to them, were the most sacred ones. And what had happened? Their own goddamn princess had run away with some man and probably married him as well. Males were only supposed to be for pleasure and giving girls.

The normal and, in the Amazon eyes, practical procedure was that when the Amazon woman felt she was ready to have a girl she left the village for the search of a fitting man for her taste. The female warrior captured him, dragged him in the village and did you-know-what-happens-next.

When the baby was born, if it was a boy it was to be killed and if girl, them man was to be killed and the infant girls was made a warrior. Amazon Queen was somewhat above the rules, She was allowed to keep a lover or two in store and conceive a lot of girls to ensure the continuance of the lineage.

Then there was this law that the Amazons despised over everything. It was every Amazons fear ad terror. _If beaten by man while capturing him, a warrior must be submitted to his will and marry him. Thus he has proven to be a better warrior is Amazon's duty to serve him and take this as a punishment for losing to a mere human man. _

Yep. Definitely every Amazon woman's nightmare.

And the Amazon were world-widely known but a mystery to everyone. No man had ever lived to tell about them.

Now, the aging Queen of the Amazon tribe, sat in her private room seething. She bore a striking resemble to ChiChi in almost every aspect. It had been a hard strike for her to lose her daughter like that. She was sure she had taught her better that that! TO RUN AWAY WITH A MERE MAN! THAT MALE HADN'T EVEN BEEN A MAN! JUST A BOY! Though she had seen the male only once it had been when that brat had been a kid…she didn't know anything about what could have happened after that.

It was just her luck that she herself in her younger days had decided to go after that huge man, Gyo Mao the Ox King, only to discover he was a mortal on-Chikyuu-living demon. When ChiChi had been born the man had demanded to be part in her life! The nerve of him! Since they had been equal in power and he was a demon, none of the Amazon was able to kill him and pissing off a demon lord didn't sound that alluring…

The search over the Chikyuu had been futile. Not a sign of her daughter. The Queen sighed. She was getting old and she needed a heiress…

" Luckily my daughter still has enough brains not to give any sons…" she muttered to herself, caressing her exotic dress' material.

A knock was sounded at the door and she called the knocker to come in. Inside stepped an old woman, her hair was white and silver and she was dressed in blood red gown, decorated with feathers and different kind of marks and characters, The woman's eyes hold an ancient look that bore into the soul and mind.

" Ah, the Old Wise. What brings you here?" the Queen asked irritated. Even if the woman was the shaman and priestess of their tribe, the Queen didn't at moment feel afraid, only annoyed.

" My Queen. I have found her." She announced her eyes sparkling. " We can have her back and kill her man since I've found her."

The Queen's eyes widened and a broad wicked smile spread over her features. The hope wasn't lost yet. With the help of the shamans magic even a half demon or that boy she had ran away with, couldn't possibly stand it.

" Lead the way O Wise One. We shall spread the good news." The old ChiChi look-alike said and the two exited the room.

………………………………

**A/N:** Oooh…plot develoment… Review! Okay since I'm pretty sure not all of you know all the Japanese words and phrases I'm gonna make a little vocabulary of them. I'm gonna use most of them in future chapters.

Ojiisan – Grandfather

Ojisan – Uncle

Obaasan – Grandmother

Otousan – Father

Okaasan – Mother

Chotto matte (kudasai) – Wait a minute / Wait

Okaeri nasai – Welcome / Welcome home ( said only to the members of own Family who live in the house)

Oniisan – big brother

Otouto – little brother

Watatte bayo – Whatta hell/ Whatta fuck! (Naruto uses a lot that phrase)

Nani – What

Nanda / Nan desu ka? – What it is?

Nan da to- What did you say?

Kudasai/ onegai – please / a polite suffix when asking something or someone to do something for them

Tadaima – I'm home ( Literally: I have returned)

Ittekimasu – I'm leaving/ Bye Bye ( Literally: I'm going out but I'll be back later)

Irraishaimasen – Welcome ( to the guests)

Saa – Agreeing or mediocre answer / A way to start a new topic ( closest literal meaning: Yes this how things are )

Arigatou / Sankyuu / Domo – Thank you

Chikyuu – Earth

Chikuso/Kuso – Damn, dammit

Shimatta – A mild curse word ( closest translation: My dear lord or damn)

Yarou – Bastard

Konoyarou – rat scum / animal bastard

Bakayarou – Idiot bastard

Baka – Idiot / stupid

Ou – King

Ouji / koutaishi - Prince

Ohime – princess

Ouhi – Queen

Gome nasai – Sorry / Excuse me

Itadakimasu – Bon Appetit (Literally: I'm starting eating right now)

Hai - Yes

Iie / Iia – No

Ii desu ne – It's alrigh

So desu ka- Is that so?

So ka? – What of it/ Really/ Is that so?

Shinpai shinpai – Don't worry

Senshi /Bushi – Soldier / Warrior

Ja ne – See ya

Ningen – Human

Utsukushii – beautiful

Oishii – Yummy / Tasty

Honto ni? – Is that true?

Honto ni so ka? – Is that really so? ( In that form usually sarcastic)

Ore wa- I / Me?

Shinda – dead

Gaki – brat

Chibi - little

Ganbatte kudasai - I wish you luck

Tsuma – Wife

Otto – Husband

Urusai – Shut up

Hotake – Shut the trap / Shut up

Mirai – the future

Saru - monkey

Okay…I think that's enough…Do ya believe me if I say I know still five times more words that in that list?


	5. Shizen no Kami!

**A/N:** You know what! I just got my own lap top! FINALLY! Trasferring all my files and programmes and folders took a damn lot time...Right Mr. Spiko? (talking to her plant) Had a good day for photosynthesis? Good plant...

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Hehee…finally got a review where someone has guts to say I use way too much Japanese in my fic… I'm well aware of that! I don't think it's cool or something like that but I like using it and to piss off people!(occasionally) Yes! Besides the fact that I'm a slight delinquent I'm also an immature brat who likes pissing people off! So what if I'm in High School! At least my inner child is healthy!

**Disclaimer:** The Holy Mighty Disclaimer's truths and advice in real life says: Thou never owned in the past, thou never own in the present, thou shall never own in the future but in the Hell thee can write fanfiction as much as thou want! But never shall thou own…

Oh yeah! CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict! This isn't going to be a Pan/Uub! Though I personally like the pairing and hate TP…she was just curious!

**OH AND NOTE! I HAVEN'T YET FIGURED OUTWHATTA HELL HAPPENED TO MY SPELL CHECK SO I'M STILL TRYING TO INSTALL IT SINCE IT HAS PROVED TO BE SO BLOODY STUBBORN ANDISMESSING UP MY NEW LAPTOP SO FORGIVE ME THE SPELLING MISTAKES!** ( The grammar should be like always...something between bad, mediocre and outstanding...) 

………………………………

Chapter VI - Shizen no kami no deai (Meeting the nature Kamis)

The trio chatted happily away in the kitchen as the sun began setting in the horizon, casting the environment to have a soft orange streak in it. Pan sighed happily. It was so nice to have her grandparents with her at the moment, talking of random things and-

" So Pan-chan, why're ya here in the first place anyway? Weren't you supposed to be in school?" Goku asked breaking her train of thought.

" Huh?" she blinked and noticed her ojiisan staring at her curiously and ChiChi tittering her hand pressed over her mouth lightly. Pan glanced at the older woman who glanced back. Goku noticed the weird exchange and figured something must be up. Just what was her vixen of mate up to now?

" Hai Goku-saa, she was supposed to be in school, but since she absolutely abhors the whole place she dropped out and came to me and asked me to teach her like I did with Goten and Gohan and not to mention the fact she hasn't told Gohan-chan yet who'd probably have a stroke not to mention Videl who'd have it too so Pan-chan here became curious and started patching up her general education about Saiyajin, me, you all that and I ended telling her everything. Including Shizen no Kami (Nature Kamis)." ChiChi stopped to breath. All that in two sentences takes its toll you know…

Goku blinked.

Pan began snickering at her ojiisan's facial expression.

" Oh! Guess that's good then, desu ne?" He smiled broadly and Pan once again keeled over animestyle, hitting the floor. Couldn't his ojiisan take anything seriously or even look little like he was measuring the situation seriously. No wait! That only happened in battle…

" Goku-saa…" ChiChi groaned and shook her head smiling. That man…

The phone began ringing soundly and ChiChi excused herself from the kitchen to go to answer it.

" Moshi moshi, Son ChiChi." She greeted, absently eyeing her otto and mago musume talking animatedly in the kitchen. (husband and granddaughter )

" Yo Okaasan! It's Gohan! Have you seen Pan-chan anywhere? She isn't home yet and it's getting dark!" Gohan's panic-stricken voice rung thru the phone and ChiChi yanked quickly the receiver farther away from her ear, grimacing at the loud volume. Okay…maybe Gohan took after her a little bit more than thought…

" Shimatta Gohan! Calm down! It's already nightfall? She's here. Came after school and we kinda lost the track of time." She calmed her over-reacting son, rolling her eyes. _Man. It must have been a pain to talk to me in a phone when I've been hysterical_, she thought dryly.

" So ka? Yoi! (That so? Good!)" came Gohan's relieved voice. ChiChi heard through the receiver him call Videl it was alright. She chuckled. Then Videl's voice barely was heard in the background.

" So Gohan…don't you think we could take advantage of this…."

" Youknow'kaasanIthinkPancouldspentanightthistimesinceit'salreadydark! ThankyouOkaasan. Sendhertoschooltomorrow! JANE! OYASUMINASAI!" (You know 'kaasan I think Pan could spent a night this time since it's already dark! Arigatou Okaasan. Send her to school tomorrow! JA NE! OYASUMI NASAI!)

There was a prompt click of the phone signaling the line was cut off. ChiChi stared at the phone for a minute with a raised eyebrow. _Either Videl is depriving Gohan of sex or over-using him…_she thought baffled and put the receiver down. She walked back to the kitchen.

" So? Dare deshita ka?(So who it was?)" Goku asked.

" Just Gohan hassling over Pan and currently spending some 'quality time'. Pan's staying the night." She answered sitting down.

After hearing this Pan broke out in wide grin. She loved spending night at someone else's place.

After hearing this Goku began sulking. He wasn't going to have any fun tonight as intended. _Damn brats! Get two out but still another one is hanging in the corners grrrr…_

ChiChi started snickering at her husband's expression and suddenly changed mood. _Poor poor Goku…_

………………………………

The night was cool and unusually clear as the trio walked the dark mountain path upwards the secrets of Mt. Paozu. Pan had demanded to see the holy Shizen no Kami and so they were currently trotting along the dark mountain path full of big tree roots and rabbit holes. No worries there, since they had lived at the shade of Mt. Paozu almost forty years they knew every path and shortcut by heart.

" Are we there yet!" Pan asked eagerly making little jumps and acrobatic tricks. She really couldn't wait to see if they spirits were real. ChiChi groaned. After all the things she had told her granddaughter she should have left this part out...

" Just there!" Goku said and walked into something resembling a cave opening ChiChi following him closely behind. Pan gaped. There hadn't been a cave opening there before! She ran after them.

The cave was dark and somehow felt like it was not meant to be seen by any humanoid form from the mortal realm. Even Pan's sharp Saiyan eyes couldn't penetrate the the impending darkness. The girl tried to sharpen her _chi_ senses but found herself unabled to do so.

" Don't Pan. This cave supresses our _chi_ and abilities and it's very prone to attempts like that." Goku said calmly casting one warning look at the girl. Pan was about to argue when a sudden light blinded her and she shrieked in surprise.

_WHO DARES TO ENTER THE HOLY CAVERN OF SHIZEN NO KAMI! NO MORTALS ARE ALLOWED HERE EVER! SHOW YOUR WORTHNESS AND I WON'T PUNISH YOU, MORTALS!_

In front of them stood – or more like floated – a great bird like creature. It's fetaher were glowing lightining bluen and occasional bolt of lightning run through it. Two long dark blue feathers run down its neck and back and it didn't have a peak or face. Pan guessed in her stupefied state that gods didn't need faces or mortals just didn't have eyes to see it...

" Khr'hem!" ChiChi cleared her throat, her arms crossed and foot tapping in irritated manner. Tap tap tap tap.

" Show your worthness? That's new. Your speech has improved Quezacotl." Goku wondered not actually caring that the thing towered over him in very threatening manner. After saving the whole world and universe from variety of megalomaniac madmen with threats, intimidation and threatening had kinda lost its edge on him.

Pan covered behind Goku's back and gazed in wonder. So this was Shizen no Kami! It was absolutely wonderful. Something that didn't quite belong here but was so much part of everything. Its mere presence was overwhelming!

_Son Goku? Son ChiChi?...Eh..Hello?What brings you here?_

The voice that seemed to echo all over them said sheepishly and the air felt immediately less charged.

" Nothing particular. Jus' kinda wanted to show ya to our granddaughter." Goku answered nonchalantly, rubbing ChiChi shoulders to get her relax. ChiChi didn't like being threatened. Only if it was in playful manner and boy did he know. Actually it was all worth it since when she got angry...

**Son Goku! Get the mind out of the gutter! ...For now...** ChiChi voice achoed in his mind breaking his current and very pleasant train of thoughts. He grinned back at her thru their bond as th voice boomed.

_Show me to your granddaughter! What the hell you think I'm? A bloody poodle at display? I-_

" Owe us damn lot." Goku finished smugly as the voice sighed exasperatedly and the godly bird-creature seemed to slouch in defeat. Pna decided to make her appearance known.

" Konbanwa! Watashi wa Son Pan desu! Hajimemashite!"

_Ikiguchi no tori, Quezacotl._ The Shizen no Kami grumbled after a while, sounding like a pouting and grudge bearing child. _I'm the weather of this planet's realm. I'm the wind and the storm, the lightining and rain. The thunder bird._

" Sugoi..." Pan breathed.

Goku chuckled. " So reafy to meet Ka no Kami, Reiki no Kami, Chi no Kami? Let's leave the Tenki to Ikiguchi no Ikiguchi to himself. It's his shift on watch anyway. Ja ne Ikiguchi!"

" There's more?" Pan asked eyes wide as the walked past the grumbling bird god.

" Hai. Of course there's more. Almost for everything there's a Kami. Only for Nature forces of course, like wind, fire etc." Berated gently.

" SUGOI!" The young hybrid girl screeched and dashed forwards. Goku and ChiChi shook their heads and walked on hand in hand.

I the far away land, in a small dark smoke-filled hut sta two persons: an old woman in blood red gown and decorations. The ohter dressed in exotic dress and looking excatly like ChiChi.

" What do you see, O wise one?" the Amazon Queen asked vehemently, voice barely above a whisper.

" Take a look, my child. Take a good look." The old woman said in a scratch, mysterious voice. The smoke rising from the small fire began to gather together and produce a clear picture of beautiful night at some distant mountain. Soon a woman with messy black hair ( Yes. ChiChi still hasn't done anything to her bedhair...) and dressed in chinese-style half-martial artist dress walked down the narrpw path smiling widely. There was no mistake. That was her daughter!

The Queen almost jumped with joy!

Soon after her came a girl, very tomboy-style dressed one at that, who bore much resemble on ChiChi, saying something to her and ChiChi laughing at that.

" Ooo Kami-Sama!" The queen cooed in joy. " My daughter has a daughter!" The shaman didn't say anything but only rolled her eyes.

A mna appeared in the picture. A man with wild spiky hair, dressed in yellow _gi_ pants and blue _gi_ top. A white sash was tied around his waist and he wore( goddamn I don't remember what Goku's GT _gi_ looks like!) white(?) wrist guards. There was no doubt! That was he same boy, she'd seen nearly Kmia-knows-how-long ago! The hair was unmistakable!

" Oh I get! Shimatta! He has obviously given my daughter a girl and then ChiChi decided to keep him as a slave since she is practically the next queen and he must be agood lover!" The queen exclaimed hitting her fist inot her open palm with a slap. The old shaman woman groaned and slapped her wrinkled forehead with her bony hand.

" That's it! We have finally found her and we're gonna get her back! Tomorrow. We're gonna retvieve her!"

The shaman wondered had she done a grave mistake. Maybe she should have just told she hadn't found anything...

vVvVvVvVvVvV

Finally being able to type it! Sorry it's so short. The inspiration for this story is running little low right now but I have somewhat the whole plotline figured out. See ya! Next! The whole gang is at Capsule Corp. and the Amazons attack!

Ps. Ya know what! A new period –and the last before summer holiday – just started and I have Geometry(sp?)! I love Geometry! I hate math in general but I love Geometry! I just rule in it! Otherwise my math is D-C but my geometry is always A. Weird, huh? Believe me, out math teachers finds it even more weird than me...

Ka no Kami – God of Fire

Reiki no Kami – God of Ice

Chi no Kami – God of ground/earth

Ikiguchi to Tenki no Kami – God of weather and lightning


	6. Crashing the party leads to troubleevent...

**A/N:** Hello! Just decided to get this out of the way since I'm atwriting frenzyright now...yippiee for me! AND IT FEELS GOOD TO SIT IN FRONT OF MY LAP TOP AGAIN AND CREATE VIA WRITE! WHOHOO! (Starts singing Survivor's 'The Eye Of the Tiger' ) Hehee...I just love that song... And this turned out to be pretty long chapter for this story's normal standard length...Enjoy! And stillno spell check...grr...

**Disclaimer:** Keep dreaming! " I do! Sometime in the future DBZ will be mine! HAHA!" Fat chance, girlie. You and I both now that so 'bleep' off! " Waah! You're mean! I don't own a thing! Fellow authors; never argue with disclaimer. It only makes you feel miserable."

**Gosha:** Hello girl and thanks for your review! Yeah...I'm a walking, talking Japanese dictionary but believe itor not, my friends is even bigger one... About the Amazons; I remember vaguely that it's kinda mentioned vaguely in manga that ChiChi has some relations to Amazon...so yeah.. And baka means idiot/stupid/dimwit etc. Hehee!

**Hana:** Thanks! Don't worry! ChiChi will get to show her skills!

**gir3000:** Thnak you! Here's more for you!

**sonjalennon:** I try, but sometimes I just get caught up in japanese and forget to put the translation. Sorry and Thank you!

**Khrymson Iryss:** Hello! Here's the next chapter! I tried to e-mail you all the etiquettes etc. But your e-mail address doesn't work so could you give one that works or you can update your story and I'll review the info for ya, ok? I am waiting for more ya know...

**Chapter VI** – Crashing Bulma's party is something you don't do!

" Pan-chan! Watch out for those sausages! You're almost burning them! No wait! Don't add the spice yet-"

" Doushite nai!(Why not!) It'll taste just the same! Obaasan! It doesn't matter!"

" Pan-chan, for your information it matters! Now hear-"

" How come?"

" AARGH!"

Goku wathced eyes wide as his fiery wife attempted to teach their tomboy granddaughter to cook. They were currently making breakfast or at least trying to. It was couple days after the meeting with Shizen no Kami and Pan was still hyper about it and Goku and ChiChi had made her swore to 'keep the trap shut or we'll be dealing with Multiversal wide 'situation''. And as for the breakfast... Pan was way too eager to test out different things in cooking claiming it was fun as ChiChi was desperately trying to hindrace Pan's enthusiasm to lower levels so the stove wouldn't catch fire or, knowing her granddaughter and her Saiya-jin heritage, blow up.

The adult male Saiya-jin had never been more scared in his battle-filled life. The breakfast was abused in ways he thought were not possible. He just could hope Pan improved fast, though he found the whole scene amusing. Which Goku found odd, was that his mate had yet to pull out the infamous Frying Pan of Doom and set Pan in line with it. He figured out it had something to do with the fact they both were equal-women-at-cooking or something.

He continued to watch as the two almost identical females, the other older and taller and another short and young, continued the very manifestation of catastrophe scene in kitchen.

Finally the small family settled down and ate in silence since Saiya-jins really aren't that capable of making conversation during meal. The food was little burnt and over-spiced ( Pan slipped too much pepper on the omelette ) but they( Goku and Pan) could care less. It was food anyway and edible at that.

ChiChi finished her breakfast, and muffled asnicker that was rising from her throat at the sight of her husband and Pan eating. Honestly, first the eating habits had disgusted her but now, after many years, she had grown accustomed to it and found it hilarious. Throwing another glance around the kitchen which looked like after world war III, she scowled. Her usually always clean kitchen was looking worse than ever! It was going to take a while to clean it and Bulma's party was due in couple of hours...unless...

" Mmm! Oishii! Arigatou Chi-chan, Pan-chan! ( Yum! Tasty! Thanks Chi dear, Pan!)" Goku exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and patting his belly which was just as flat as before. ChiChi never understood where that food went and both Goku and Vegeta had refused the quinea-pigs' part when Bulma had suggested she could find out why.

" Yosh! This was good! It turned out better than before, didn't it! Pan said proudly, wiping her mouth.

" Yes it did." ChiChi answered still frowning at the state of her beloved kitchen. Goku and Pan were about to rise when ChiChi stopped them.

" Chotto matte! (Wait a second!) Bulma's party is due in couple of hours and I'm not damn gonna clean this up! You're going to help me!"

" Uhm...Sure! Sorry Chi." Goku smiled and ChiChi's face brightened. Pan crumbled not wanting to clean up, but a well-placed glare from darling obaasan set her moving pretty swiftly. Pan may have developed a growing liking to cooking but cleaning was sure not to do that.

" And no super powers, ya hear me?" ChiChi ordered strenly as Goku and Pan's shoulders sagged in total defeat. ChiChi coulnd't hepl but feel little smug. She was damned if she let those two slack and cheat in cleaning. **_Hey! No need to rub it in, ya know?_** Goku growled telepathically as he felt his mates mood and moved to find the cleaning equipment. **_And never let Pan cook again!_**

ChiChi broke out in laughter. **_Not my fault, honestly. She herself insisted I teach her, Goku-sa and you're still sour about ' no nookie', huh?_** She giggled as Goku blushed slightly and cut the connection and ChiChi laughed harder. Pan rolled her eyes figuring they were talking thru the bond again. Old people...

The cleaning went quite quickly as the three worked together talking and reminiscing about the past tales. Pan found it really amusing to hear how her Otousan had been as a baby. She really had to have long talk with her parents when she got home again...

Later...

ChiChi watched happily her shining kitchen and gave Goku and Pan a weird look. They were all worn out and lying on the floor faking fatigue.

" Wimps..." she smirked and looked at her wrist watch. It showed almost 1.00 pm. Her eyes widened. " Shimatta!"

" Huh?" the quarter Saiya-jin and her full-blooded Saiya-jin grandfather asked as one.

" Dame da! (Oh no! This is bad!) It's almost one o'clock! We're going to be late! Go change immediately! Oh Kami, I haven't yet chosen my dress! " ChiChi fussed and practically dragged Goku and Pan upstairs to change.

Few minutes later Goku and ChiChi were downstairs waiting for Pan to show up. Goku had changed on clean gi, yellow pants, blue top tied with white sash and red wrist protectors. On his feet he wore his ordinary boots and white wrappings. (Ha! I got it right! I just love Goku's gt outfit! It's the second good thing that came with gt besides SSJ4!) ChiChi had pulled her hair up to traditional bun some locks fraiming her visage. Her chinese sleeveless half-gi (It's true! The outfit style ChiChi wears thru the whole series is a women's chinese-style fighting gi! Only little modified with the scarf around her shoulders and bracelets to suit her being mother better. So don't give me any shit about Goku being obsessed with wearing gis!) was made of purple silk with yellow outlining and she wore comfortable white slacks. A deep purple sash was tied around her waist and she too wore combat boots. (Another thing you should notice. ChiChi wears combat boots thru the series!) She had also applied some make-up though Goku kept telling her she really didn't need it. ChiChi had also put on deep green jade earrings and a golden bracelets.

ChiChi was about to scream for Pan to get her super fast ass moving when he felt Goku's arms circle her narrow waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Hmm...you look good...and smell too." He murmured to her hair, resting his chin atop of her head. ChiChi giggled pleased and looked up smiling. It was so nice that her husband was taking a little break from training Uubu, not that they didn't see each other when Goku sneaked to see her eight under Fate's eyes, and complimenting her looks. She was way over forty but looked nothing of her age. People could only stare incredulously at her when they found out she was a grandmother to a fourteen-year-old child.

" You think so?" she teased.

" Nope. I know so." He replied and poked her ribs making her jump and yelp.( I hate being poked at ribs, but it has kinda become a habit to my friends and me to do so as a greeting...)

" Goku-sa! You just didn't poke at my ribs!" she yelled. Goku only smirked and poked her again and the half-Amazon shrieked in laughter again. Soon he was tickling her all over and she squirmed helplessly in his grasp.

" AHAHAAAA! HEHEEE! GOKU! DON'T! HI HII! STOP….IT! AHAA HAAA! I SWEAR! KIHIHIII..."

" You shouldn't swear Chi, it's bad for your inner vibes. And was it 'don't stop'?" he was smirking down at her their noses touching and continued to tickle and caress her sides and belly. She could only shriek in overwhelming laughter and tears were running form her eyes.

" Ho-kay..." Pan said slowly drawing the married couple's attention. The both looked at her blankly and then ChiChi blushed and Goku gave a sheepish grin.

" How long you've been standing there, Pan-chan?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

" Definitely long enough." Pan said deadpanned. In short amount of time she had pretty well come accustomed to her grandparents 'we're-alone' behavior which was completely different from 'we're-in-public-now'. She swore, they were worse than a just married love-sick couple. Hell! Her own parents seemed old compared to them.

" Well, let's get going! Hold on!" Goku said and the girls grabbed his arm. He brought his two fingers up to his forehead to perform Shunkan Idou (Instant transmission/ Teleport) and in one zip, they were gone, travelling with lightspeed towards Capsule Corporation building.

* * *

" Are we ready?" the Amazon queen asked the other female warriors hiding in the bush, watching like hawks the little cottage at Mt. Paozu, the 439 Easter Mountain District. ( Wonder who could live there...) The shaman had led them to it and was keeping a keen sense on the two. 

The queen got affirmitive(sp?) nods and the queen smirked contendly. Soon...she would get her daughter back and kill that insolent male who dared to marry her daughter!

" Good! Ikuzo!(Let's attack/go)." She said calmly, squeezing her magic-enhanced spear in her hand. With the holy weapons of Amazon tribe( it had taken a lot of time to find them from ancient store rooms and to dust them. At least five Amazon had developed an astma) they could easily kill the insolent male, super powers or no super powers.

Yes! The whole tribe's head target was to kill the insolent male who forced queen's daughter to submit under the most ancient and despised code. Oh yes...they would-

" MY QUEEN!" Shaman's startled cry broke everybodys attacking intentions.

The Queen gritted her teeth in annoynce, barely restraining herself. She was one attack short for getting her daughter back and the shaman dared to interrupt? " What it is now, O wise one!"

" They have all moved in a flash of light approximately three hundred miles to south!" the shaman exclaimed shocked and irate. Kami dammit all the trouble already...

Fifty Amazons, the finest elite of the tribe, stood stunned and the air got abruptly very **very** heavy.

Little later a shocked and bitter yell: " WWHAAAAAAAAATTTT!" rang thru the ladscape scaring the rest crap out of the local animals, who were already traumatized for the life for living around the ever-energic Son family. Why they hadn't yet moved away was another mystery and beside the whole point.

* * *

" VEGETA! BAKAYAROU NO SAIYAJIN NO SAROUJI! ( You damn bastard monkey-prince of Saiya-jins!) HANDS OFF THE TABLE RIGHT NOW! THE OTHERS HAVE YET TO ARRIVE!" Bulma screamed enraged at her ever-asshole husband. 

" What, onna?" he snapped back and popped a handful of chips into his mouth, muching them soudly and slowly to Bulma's eternal irritation.

" Because we are having a party! A get-together for old time's sake! If you happened to forget! And parties require foos that still exists when the guests arrive!" she foamed snatching the bowl further away form him.

Vegeta lifted on eyebrow at the raving blue-haired female he called mate and wife.

" Don't give me that look, mister! And why aren't you for once training?"

" This is party, isn't it? I remember you saying it required my presence, wench."

" OOH! I ought to..."

The door bell rang at the same moment and bulma hurried to open it calling for Trunks, Goten, who had spent night and was already present, and Bra to come downstairs. Soon the Z senshi poured in laughing and talking, coming between every three-two minutes and everybody was having a good time already. Goten and Trunks were talking to Gohan and Videl, Juuhachi(18) and Kuririn were just mingling around talking randomly. Yamcha and Tien were engaged in conversation about the things going on with their life at the moment. Bra and Marron were chatting about the latest fashion and Bulma kept trying to get Vegeta and Piccolo stop leaning on the corner and join in. Vegeta was making a good argument and Piccolo just didn't care. Even Dende had made it and was contently hanging around. (Yeah yeah I know...some people ain't supposed to be alive...This **is** AU after all so deal with it...)

" Gohan-san! Why Pan isn't here?" Bra and Marron asked the oldest half-breed. They were really looking forward to seeing their friend again since they hadn't talked in almost five days.

" Oh! She's coming with mother. I wonder what's keeping them though..." Gohan answered frowning. It wasn't like her mother to be late like this... She was just probably gotten stuck in traffic...

There was a bright flash and three really familiar _chis_ appeared out of nowhere. One was much weaker than the other two which were freakishly strong and the third _chi_ was shining with overwhelming pureness and power and only one person had a _chi_ like that...

" EEEKKK!" Bulma shrieked in surprise and jumped back.

" CHIKUSO! SHIMATTA! YAROU! KUSOOOOOO! KAKAROTTTTOOOOO! GET OFF ME!" Rang Vegeta's furious cry as the whole group turned at the voice and _chi_s, surprised.

" KAMI DAMNIT SON!" Piccolo cursed loudly.

" Hey! Watch it Piccolo!" Dende yelled playfully and gazing in amusement at the scene transpiring in front of his godly eyes.

" Shut it! For the sake of all that is holy Son..."

" Ooops...guess my aim was little off..." Goku grinned sheepishly. They were all in the messy pile, Pan, Goku and ChiChi on top and Vegeta and Piccolo squished under them, and were definitely uncomfortable. Pan and ChiChi looked little shocked and sudden fall they had experienced and then landed on Piccolo and Vegeta. Bulma was standing just enough out of the way not to be fallen on.

The others watched in shock and hilariousness and Kuririn was laughing his head off.

" My aim was little off? MY AIM WAS LITTLE OFF MY ASS, KAKAROTTO! YOU FUCKING DID THAT ON PURPOSE, KUSOTTARE! YOUR AIM IS PERFECT SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! GET OFF ME BEFORE I FINAL FLASH YOUR ASS AROUND THE WALLS AND RE-FURNISH THEM WITH BRAIN GREY STRIPED WITH RED!"

" Gee Vegeta..." Goku smiled, hopped off and pulled ChiChi and Pan easily back on their feet.

" Okaasan! Otousan! Pan!"

" Son-kun!"

" Goku? ChiChi?"

" Damn Son..."

" Oh Son-kun! You made it!" Bulma screeched and hugged her friend in joy. They really hadn't seen each other that much the last years. Soon everybody was talking and laughing again and Goten and Gohan were happy seeing their father again, who wasn't supposed to come because of the tight training schedule. Goku explained it was a vacation ordered by higher forces and got confused looks from others and Pan started giggling, but was silenced ChiChi's half-evil, half-sly glare, which got more curious looks but the subject was left as Bulma said the food table was ready.

The party went on and it was already six in the evening and everybody was still in full-swing. Until...

Everybody who could sense _chi_ suddenly forze in mid-movement and snapped one's head towards the front door. They sensed a group about fifty, strong for humans at that, all gathered in front of it. They really didn't know what to make of it except all the _chi_s had a distant echo of familiarity...

" Oh...shit." Goku, ChiChi and Pan (who had been told what an Amazon _chi_ felt like) said in unison, completely deadpanned.

" Huh?" was all that the others had time to say as the door suddenly blew in and smoke grenades were thrown in. The exploded and soon the whole room was filled with smoke that put everybody coughing and doubling over, eyes watering and stinging.

The smoke soon subsided(sp?) and revealed the big room was full of women, varietying(sp?) in height and coloring, in various warrior outfits and armed with spears, swords and _bo_s(staff).

" Whatta hell...?" Vegeta demanded sounding quite dumbfounded.

" Oh please, not now..." ChiChi mumbled and slapped her forehead. Since the silence hanging around was labeled 'death quiet' everybody heard it. Goku rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

" Someone tells me right now whatta fuck's going on and I won't blast you all to next dimesion!" The ever loud Saiya-jin no Ouji commanded and soon every amzon in the room was glaring at him like he was an insolent male.

" Silence! Do not interfere with our mission, male!" A feminine voice boomed. It held such authority that Vegeta almost shut up. A woman stepped forwards; she was tall and dressed in red chinese gi which was embroided with gold. It was half-armoured with gauntlets and shoulder protectors. Her ankles also carried shin guards and she held extremely long spear with different kanji characters in it. The whole weapon gave off strange vibes much stronger than the other weapons. And what was most shocking, the woman was almost a carbon copy of ChiChi; only taller.

Gohan and Goten looked at their mother and then back at the woman in red and the back at their mother. " You think were missing something here?" Goten whispered and Gohan nodded numbly, his brain refusing to work properly and provide him the information he knew was there somewhere.

" Bulma, why you didn't tell you me you ordered strippers!" Yamcha exclaimed loudly, leering at the women as the Z senshi groaned in unison, watching the reaction of these strange women.

" EXECUTE HIM!" the woman in red cried out in rage and the women threw their weapons at Yamcha with such speed that the Z fighters blinked at it surprised Gotena t the last moment snatched Yamcha out of the way and the weapons clanged together only to vanish and appear again in the hands of their user. (Damn Goten! I was this close killing him!)

The ChiChi-look-alike glared spitefully at Goten who smiled nervously. " Fine. To clear up things from the start I don't want any trouble, but if you should prevent me from fulfilling my mission, I shall have to kill you."

" Not any trouble, huh?" Kuririn whispered to himself and began slightly powering up. Better to be safe and sound them regret later as the other did the same.

" Who are you?" Bulma asked, trying to maintain a polite face. The woman had the nerve to barge in destroying her house, which was just being repaired from the earler damage Vegeta had caused, and then treaten her and her friends in her property! The nerve!

" I am Queen of the Amazons, given my name for the title and the ruler of the Seiyuran Mountains, half-wife to Gyo Mao(The Ox King) and the Mother of Princess ChiChi, in a mission to retvieve her home." The Queen bellowed as the Z senshi's eyes bugged and jaw hit the ground. ChiChi, having had enough of this farse, crossed her arms and stepped forward, scowling viciously.

" Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

" To give you your rightful position as the next Queen, Daughter. You're coming home. Now." The Amazon ruler replied just as serene and composed, but still commanding.

" The hell I am! I am staying right here!" ChiChi yelled back and the Amazons around the room darkened. This wasn't going like expected. The Z senshi was quiet, curiously waiting for the situation to develop into more. Besides, this was damn ineresting. Who could have thought the so-called Amazon Queen was ChiChi mother? This they gotta see!

Don't take that tone with me! It's bad enough already for you to be fallen under the ancient law! I should abandon you right there! But don't worry Daughter, we're here to free you and we aren't going to punish you."

" The what she did?" Gohan asked before his brain really caught up to the thought. Damn him and his will to know more...

" What she did? She committed to one of the ancient law what we consider as the worst crime!" the Queen practically all but yelled and the gang sweatdropped at this.

" Which is what?" Vegeta asked quite civilly and Bulma hugged him as a reward, obvious to the glares that were sent into their direction by the Amazons.

" She goddamnit first ran away to her father, then she gets engaged to a insolent male and later on she dared to lose a fight to him. Worse, she then willingly married him! Married!" her voice was high-pitched at the end and seeing the clueless and completely non-understanding faces she growled. She began explaining angrily. ( See chp. 3 for explanation if you don't remember since I'm not in the mood to explain the laws again.)

"...and that's why I'm mad!" the Queen finished and humphed. Vegeta's face was priceless; half-amused and horror stricken woth hsi eyebrows rised high. Juuhachi, Bulma, Videl, Bra and Marron were giggling in mirth though they still thought that it was pretty harsh and wrong, Gohan was furiously writing on a note book that he had pulled out of somewhere, not wanting to miss even the slightest piece of information of the Amazon culture that was unkown pretty much like the Amazon themselves. Goten and Trunks had also frozen, I-wish-I didn-t-have-asked expressions and Yamcha, tien and Kuririn wore the face of indifference. Piccolo was silently meditating; he had not really listened. He had better things to do than listen to hums and theri disgusting mating habits. Dende yawned and polished his staff. The Nameku-jin was the Kami of Chikyuu after all so he knew everything from before. Goku, ChiChi and Pan were also bored and playing tic-and-toc on the dusty floor. ChiChi was winning.

" And now. Since you've proven to be a problem we have to kill you!"

" Just try on!" Goku challenged slipping into his familiar, modified to fit his own unique style of Kame-ryu ( Turtle style. Literal translation; The Turtle Master's school's way of performing and using techniques), the other soon following, Bulma pulling out a handgun from a capsule.

The Queen started laughing and then stopped abruptly. Wait...that wild black hair...black eyes...a martial artist... " IT'S YOU!" She screamed and Goku reeled back a bit. " Huh?"

" YOU'RE THAT INSOLENT SUPER STRONG BRAT-MALE THAT MY LITTLE CHICHI RUN AWAY WITH!" she pointed furiously at flabbergasted Goku almost jumping up and down in rage, hate and all those negative feelings.

" DAMN WELL I DID! " ChiChi screeched. This was going way over the borderline of her bearing ability and besides, none, not even her own mother, who was quite unliked and bitchy at the moment, did talk like that from her husband!" AND GUESS WHAT ELSE I HAVE ALSO DONE THAN LOST A FIGHT AND MARRIED HIM! I HAVE BORE HIM TWO SON WHOM HAPPEN TO BE STANDING OVER THERE AND OTHER IS MARRIED TO THAT GIRL THERE (Pointing at Videl)AND HAS A (Pointing at Pan) CHILD WITH HER! And hopely more in the future... SO FUCK YOU AND THE AMAZONS! I. AM. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE. MOTHER!" and the raven-haired princess of Amazons pointed at Gohan and Goten, who waved unsurely, and the Queen fainted with a loud thud. The silence was once again laiden over the room.

" I've always wanted to say that and see her reaction." ChiChi smirked, and to the utter horror of rest of the Amazons, jumped on Goku's lap and kissed him fully on the lips and Goku kissed eagerly back.

" It seems like this needs the Trial." And ancient voice said behind the Amazon crowd and an ancient woman waddled to the front. " A Trial indeed..." she muttered mysteriously and the the Z senshi gulped.

Yep, the shaman woman thought. She really shouldn't have showed the Q ueen ChiChi's location, she really shouldn't have even touched her crystal ball that day or more better, even rose up from the bed.

" A Trial indeed..." she murmured again. Goddamn this shit was annoying...

* * *

**A/N:** There! Turned out to be quite long..Damn Yamcha didn't die...Warning! Spoiler for the next chapter; The Trial is put to action and Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten Videl and Pan got to fight for their lives...And the rest of the Z sneshi get in fight with the Amazons! A chaos is sure to ensue! REVIEW! 

Oh yeah! And the next story I'm gonna update in the near future is 'Under The Stars We Wish' or 'Shadow'. Check'em out! Review!


	7. Trial and the Amazon attack!

**A/N:** Hello there! Haven't updated for a while... Just getting over the shock/joy and sadness of finishing my first story 'All Of The People...' I never thought I could do it! If I could do it to that story, I can do it to my other stories too! I have been feeling little hollow after finishing it but I'm bouncing back! Enjoy!

So long and thanks for all the reviews! This is the last chappie for this story!

000000

" A trial? What kind of trial?" Gohan asked warily, not liking the situation at all. The word trial didn't ring a good bell in his head. The others looked expectantly while ChiChi groaned and looked embarrassed and annoyed. Goku and Pan exchanged glances. They sure knew about Amazons and their laws, but ChiChi had never told them anything about some trial.

The old shaman bristled up visibly.

" It's not a trial! It's The Trial!" she yelled enraged and conked Gohan over the head with her staff, who for the sake of the acting gave out a yelp. The whole annoying thing was going on and now the bratty insolent male had disgraced The Trial calling it , she shuddered, a trial. Besides; she was missing her favourite soap opera, damnit!

She glared around the room, daring anyone to speak. It wasn't everyday you got to explain The Amazon Trial to ordinary folk... and thus it should not be interrupted. Vegeta only kept his mouth shut because he was more curious than pissed off at the moment and no way he'd miss something that could bring misery over Kakarott's family; even if he was a friend.

" The Trial, is held when a crime is committed in the Amazon society. The Trial and the nature of it, depends heavily on the crime committed. Now," she glared at ChiChi who glared right back, " she, Princess ChiChi of the Amazons, has committed the far worst crime a proper Amazon could ever do. She bore sons to a man, an insolent male specimen (the Z senshi cocked an eyebrow at this) and then married him, lost a fight to him..." she rambled on in a mighty voice. ChiChi was getting tired of this. The same damn thing was repeated over and over again! Again!

"... so thus, she, and every person related to her will participate this Trial! A) Voluntarily or B) crying and voluntarily!" the shaman ranted on.

" Hey, is there option C?" Goten asked curiously.

" No there's no option C!" she yelled shrilly, shaking her bony fist threateningly at Goten.

" Hey grannie, no need to get worked up! I was just asking!" Goten argued back and was silenced by Trunks who took him into a headlock, smiled apologetically to the old woman, who resembled now very angry and dangerous old woman, and dragged Goten backwards.

" Now where was I..." she ground out through gritted teeth and the Amazons around the room readied themselves for the possible killing order. " Oh yes! The Trial!"

The Z senshi groaned. Could she get over with it already! They had been pretty patient with the whole Amazon business and tolerated ruining their get-together ( not that this wasn't unexpected. They just had been prepared for different kind of attack like aliens invading the Earth or horde of Trunks dumped ex-girlfriends bashing in and telling they were pregnant with his child and he had to marry them or something like that. You know, the usual stuff that happens.) and now the old hag couldn't get done with it.

If they soon didn't find out what The Trial was and be done with it nicely ( they knew they didn't have to worry about things getting serious. Word serious had completely replaced words such as ' Doomsday', 'the end of the world' and 'eternal torture in purgatory'. They after all meant the same thing to them ) they would kick them out.

"... and The Trial is held right now in this place. You have to win a fight against a demon I summon from the Hell. It's a life-death situation. You lose, you die. You win, you get to live and you're free. I'm sorry this has come to this, but Laws are Laws and cannot be disobeyed."

The gang fell over in anime style, legs in air and huge lumps on heads with sweatdrops falling behind them. That's all? A demon you have to fight with? Not that they expected much, but still. An old hag such as the shaman couldn't possibly summon anyone dangerous to them. They all doubted that she had enough power to summon Frieza or someone else...

" All related to Princess ChiChi step forwards; announce relation and age. In-laws present also have to participate." The shaman said and the Z senshi exchanged glances smiling. This was going to be entertaining!

ChiChi stepped forwards first. " Son ChiChi, Princess to the Amazons and the Ox Kingdom. Age 52." ( Don't remember the right age, but around that number.)

Goku, Gohan and Goten were next to follow. "Son Goku, ChiChi's husband, age 53." ( They're the same age but since Goku's time in The Room of Time and Spirit that makes him a year older in my mind.)

" Son Gohan, eldest son, age 34."

" Son Goten, youngest son. Age 26." ( In manga the age gap between Gohan and Goten is really 8-9 years.)

After that Pan and Videl stepped forwards. Pan enthusiastic, Videl little hesitant muttering why they didn't ask weight, height and possible diseases when they were at it. She wasn't really comfortable with her age.

" Son Pan! Granddaughter and the age is 15!"

" Son Videl. Daughter-in-law through the marriage to the eldest son, Son Gohan. Age 33."

The shaman looked around the room. " No one else? Good! Make way fellow sisters! You'll probably never see this Trial put into action in your life time again! Also, no other people are allowed to help the one fighting in any means. Clear?" Affirmative nods' way went around the room and the shaman smiled contently. Finally getting somewhere! Maybe she still would have time to go hunt those toads as she had intended for weeks now.

The area was soon cleared and the participating Z fighters were lazily stretching as Bulma and Juuhachi had gone to get the pop corn and lemonade. The others were bringing comfortable chairs and sofas from the other rooms to sit on. The Amazon's looked with disdain and loath and despise and opted to stand on their own feet. Damn pathetic males couldn't even stand on their own two legs! That just gotta tell you something. Vegeta, to everyone's utter shock, drew helpfully the lines of the fighting arena to the cement floor with his finger to the shock of the Amazon warriors. The Capsule Corporation living room, or what was left of it, was spacious enough to make a decent arena.

The Queen had also waken up and was now evilly glaring at her daughter's husband. When they all would be dead, she would with mother's love have mercy upon her rebel daughter and finally make her take the throne... It was great! It was magnificent! It was genial plan altogether! She cackled in her head maniacally.

None was talking to each other. Even if this was a walk-in-a-park fight an opponent never should be underestimated and they set their minds and concentration on the appropriate state for fighting.

" The fighting order will be random and we'll have a lottery for each fight! I made pieces of paper with your name's on it and the one that is drawn has to fight. The same rules as in Budoukai except for counting ten and killing." The small, bony hag put her hand inside her ragged robes and pulled out a stick. Or at least it looked like a stick. To let you out of the suspense it was a wand. A magic wand, mind you.

The woman crouched and drew a large circle and inside it in symmetric order precise and powerful kanji characters meant for exorcism and summoning. They watched fascinated as she began mumbling things in ancient language. The ring and marks began to glow gentle yellow and the shaman stepped smirking out of the ring and drew more characters outside the ring which started glowing violent red-orange. She waved the wand once, in a big arch and her mysterious mumbling got louder.

A form started to appear in middle of the glowing ring. Soon in middle of the circle stood, or rather floated a classic looking devil. It stood five foot high, was bright red in colouring with yellow horns and black tuft of hair on top of it's head. It had goat's legs and long devil's tail with the little fin thing at the tip. It looked startled and looked around dumbfounded which took out a whole lot of respect Z senshi had had for it. It looked sort of lost, poor bastard. They kept staring in silence.

" Garkya! Look at me!" the old woman barked and the little demon turned to look at its summoner. It moaned disdainfully. " Oh no! In Lucifer's red hell, not you! I told you, I already washed your clothes, dusted the damn hut of yours, petted the furs and installed the new cable set! And I even remembered the air freshener!"

" Shut up Garkya. You're not here to clean for once, though you're completely incompetent at cleaning, but you're here to fight."

" Fight? Now the granny is kicking! Summoning me away from torturing that rat I captured isn't suddenly that bad thing." the little imp exclaimed happily and took a weird device from its pocket placing on its face and took a long inhale. The thing coughed and put the device back.

None said anything. They figured out it was a demon thing, though this little imp was seldom pathetic even for a pathetic imp. The shaman growled and picked up piece of paper from the little container in, she held in her hand from the handle of it.

" Son Gohan!"

Gohan groaned and walked inside the square taking off his suit jacket and glasses. They were just in the way. The others were hooting at him encouragingly and jokingly telling him to retreat he was going to get killed! etc. The evil little being snickered and jumped out of the summoning pad, its tail whipping madly. It smirked and got into something that distantly resembled a stance. Gohan cringed. Z senshi cringed.

Slowly he slid into his familiar stance, mix of Kamesen-ryu and Piccolo's own style. He smiled nervously while grimacing. It was pure torture to watch that sloppy guard and stance. Whole Frieza's army could march straight through it and the imp was going end up with a serious knee injury and ache for the rest of its eternity if it kept such wrong stance up.

" What was it that you took before?" Gohan asked curiously deepening his guard unconsciously. Who knew what kind of cheating and enhancing drugs the imp Garkya had taken.

" What? Oh that. My asthma medicine. The hag's hut is so dusty and smells weird with all those herbs and potions so doctor ordered this for me before it got life- threatening."

Gohan stared incredulously as the others stared with blank faces. What exactly was up with this world anyway and was this creature serious and even more was the old very smug looking shaman serious. He didn't have time to ponder it thoroughly as the devil attacked.

" HAHAAHAAAAA! SHI HE!(DIE!)" It laughed and released a blast of dark energy. Gohan brought his guarding hand down, smacking the blast back at the demon. Garkya screamed in surprise as it was hit in the face with its own attack. The dark energy exploded signing the creature seriously. Gohan followed the explosion right after and his heel smashed into the imp's stomach making it double over. It went screaming comically across the room and the wall, leaving a nice imp-imprint on the wall, and disintegrated into ashes as its unholy living power was exceeded and it returned back into Hell. Gohan still stood in kicking position looking surprised. He really had thought the imp was little stronger than that.

" Oh well..." he shrugged and walked back smiling as the others cheered and snickered. The shaman snorted. Great. Now she had to go through the trouble for finding another cleaner... Maybe she should just quit and leave the Queen and all those wacko women...

She quickly summoned another devil. This was blue in colour and stood near nine feet! Otherwise it looked the same as the previous one. The Queen cackled. That kick his supposed grandson had delivered was just a lucky shot and now... hehee... the blue giant would make potato mash out of them!

ChiChi whistled smugly. For once she was delighted beyond reason her family was bunch of fight-crazy aliens and she was not that helpless herself. She almost couldn't wait her turn to shove a stick up someone's ass and ground some face into the floor. Nobody messed with her family and lived to tell about it. Obviously her ever-listening husband has heard her as his silent laughter flowed into her head. ChiChi blushed in embarrassment as she saw him snickering aloud too.

Goku smirked. His lil' Chi was bloodthirsty it seemed. A loud NO echoed in his head as ChiChi went redder. The shaman had managed to convince the demon to fight promising it got to eat the victim if it won. She drew another name. " Son Pan!"

" Oh yeah!" she skipped to the 'home-made arena by Vegeta' cracking her knuckles confidently. She slid into her stance immediately smiling brightly in anticipation. The blue giant began guffawing loudly holding its stomach in mirth. Pan frowned disapprovingly.

" A girl! A little girl!" it laughed, " This sure came as an easy meal!" It smirked ugly and stood tall. Its sheer size dwarfed Pan greatly. She was about five feet and the demonic creature nearly nine.

" Ans 'cause you're a girl, I give you free shot!" it bellowed. Pan's face darkened in to dangerous levels. The ugly ass just had said the biggest insult you could ever say to her. Think her as a weak, incompetent ditzy girl!

Gohan gave a nervous laugh. " Oh boy! That demon surely dug its grave by that statement." The others nodded in hilarious agreement and wondered if they needed by any chance to save the poor giant's ass any time soon from Pan's wrathful attack.

She dropped her ki to almost zero and lunged with sharp kiai. ( yes, that's the proper and right spelling form for any martial arts yell) The punch connected into its stomach and the blue devil soon found itself in lots of pain and doubled over Pan's little fist. Pan dropped low and performed a clean sweep kick, wiping the giant off its feet. Before the devil had even hit the ground Pan had already risen up spinning and did a sharp drop kick to the midsection driving it down with her body force and momentum. The blue giant crashed to the floor cracking the floor and creating a minimal crater.

Pan huffed irate and kicked the dazed creature to the ribs couple of times and the body suddenly vanished in to dust. The shaman gaped, the Queen gaped, the Amazons gaped, the Z senshi snickered. Pan snarled and launched a tiny ki blast to the spot erasing the pile of dust out of existence.

" Piled up frustration towards the male gender, I presume?" Kuririn said as Pan walked off the ring and sat down sulking.

" Damn right!" she retorted getting a little laugh out of everybody.

Oh damn! The shaman woman cussed her brains out mentally. She needed to change her tactic and fast. She was losing! She may hate her job and her boss, ( who doesn't?) but she had her honour as a shaman! She drew another name without summoning the demon first.

" Son Videl."

Videl walked into the arena calmly, she could take on anything thrown at her. She was a mother for teen demi-Saiya-jin, wife to another and in-laws with god knows almost rest of them. Nothing could ever faze her. The murmurs went through the room. Why the old woman hadn't summoned a devil yet? Videl stopped at the centre debating whether she should take off her jacket or not. She was after all wearing a black, short, semi-evening dress and high heels.

The Queen and Amazon's watched in amusement. No way a prissy snob woman like her could ever even stand a chance in any forms of fighting. Finally violent and bloody death of one of the traitor family! The shaman had debated which creature would be appropriate for this female. She made he decision and summoned the beast.

Videl watched with mild interest as the creature she was supposed to be fighting began taking its living form. Idly she wondered should she take off her high heels but decided to keep them on since the floor was cold. Videl also decided to stay in hand techniques only. No need to stretch her skirt.

The room watched in silence as a beautiful form of a small dragon took place and stepped out of the glowing circle. It had red eyes and it was leaf green with neat bluish wings. Videl stared. Ho-okay... A look of malice crossed its animal face and it boomed.

" FOOD!" and started towards Videl, enclosing the small space between them. Z senshi almost yelled her to watch out when they remembered that any help in any form led to instantaneous disqualification and death... Videl jumped over the dragon's head as its teeth clattered together in a place she had been a nano second earlier.

Flipping in air she brought her elbow in to hitting position, boosted her falling speed with ki, elbowing the dragon to its scaly neck with as much force as she could muster. The dragon's head snapped down its maw hitting the ground. Some of it scales were broken and went in a clatter and noise around it.

" Wohoo! Go Videl!" everybody yelled in unison. Videl smiled as she landed besides the green creature. Think she could be fooled by a mere dragon? She began gathering ki in her hands. It swirled around her hands invisible to everybody else expect the Z senshi who could sense it.

The dragon roared mightily. It was angry you could tell. Videl smirked. Now she needed only one thing and here it came. The dragon roared and lunged at her again it's mouth wide open and shining with sharp teeth. Videl poured the ki to visible form and launched it, bracing her weight against the vectorial counter force. The bright blue blast soared into the animal's mouth ripping thru it like a knife. The dragon literally fell apart. It was for a moment a bloody mess before the last of its borrowed strength left and it also was obliterated in front of their eyes. Stunned silence overwhelmed the cheers of the gang minus Vegeta who wouldn't get caught cheering even if it meant his life.

Videl wiped her brow. It had been a long time since she had conjured up such amount of ki. She walked proudly to her friends and family.

The shaman woman sighed. When she got home she really needed to probe more information about these people. But for now she would throw her best. She summoned again. This time an overly large and ugly troll appeared.

" Oh gee! Where that lady keeps pulling these things? Sheesh!" Trunks yelled.

" Well, at least you don't have-" Goten replied.

The old had drew a name again. " Son Goten!"

" ...to fi...ght... it... aw shit." Goten finished sourly and strolled slouched in to the arena, looking cross. It wasn't the size or the look or the possible hiding strength that bothered the Saiya-jins in the room. It was the smell. It was foul and absolutely intoxicatingly bad smell.

The ogre stepped surprisingly lightly out of the summoning area, looking around scaringly intellectually.

" It's been a long time since I've last time fought in Amazon Trials..." It growled and adjusted the sharp rusty spikes attached to its huge bulking arms. " And I've never lost a fight to any participant." It continued gnashing its teeth together creating a sound that almost made Saiya-jin ears pop. Goten blanched.

The ogre pulled almost out of nowhere a huge war axe with lots of dried blood in it banging the end of to the ground so that it shook the whole building. " I never challenge a person without introducing myself and knowing the name of the one I'm going to kill. I'm the great Beagahr, son of great Gratahr, the Slayer of the Eastern Underworld, the Heir to the Golden Troll Throne and the owner of Fifteen Time Championships of the Mahgarada, literally translated 'The Tournament Where you Can Die' and Five Time Master in 'Who Wants To Rape A Millionaire! Me! The great Beagahr! What calt thou, challenger!" The ogre boomed and looked down at Goten literally along his nose.

" Uh... me? Well, I am Son Goten... youngest son of Goku and ChiChi...uhm... Trunks is my best friend over there... and and... I have a big brother and niece and sister-in-law... And well, if I want I can obliterate this planet in matter of nano-seconds and pretty fast probably half of this Galaxy..." Goten grinned scratching the back of his head in familiar Son gesture, giving a little nervous laugh. The ogre stared. What kind of a loony bumbling idiot he was challenged by?

" Are you mocking me boy?" the ogre asked dead panned, " 'Cause there's no way you could do any of that nor leave a scratch in me! You don't have slightest bit of muscle to pack up that threat, boy!" It gestured at Goten's baggy clothing that pretty much hid his muscles and powerful limbs. The whole gang smirked. The Queen and the Amazon's smirked too, but in malice. Finally blood and vicious death of an insolent male! Goten glared and crossed his arms. " A fight it is then!" he declared and stood still, glaring defiantly.

" THIS IS BLASPHEMY!" The ogre Beagahr boomed. It took up its axe in lightning fast movement and attacked with mighty splitting strike. Goten narrowed his black eyes and made a small side step. The edge of the axe whizzed past him missing him by inch and was now ground to the floor. It was half-buried in by the force of the strike. The ogre reeled back slightly but didn't remove its grip from the shaft of the axe. It looked shocked that Goten hadn't been hit. The troll actually hadn't even seen the boy move.

Goten jabbed the shaft and it broke into millions tiny little splinters. The ogre being experienced fighter didn't beat around the bush and attempted to elbow-sweep Goten with the nasty spikes. The demi-Saiya-jin dropped under the huge hands and used the floor as a foundation for his his punch as he pushed himself up with his legs. The right low hook hit the troll to the jaw snapping its head back and spraining its neck. It went flying upwards until its head went through the ceiling.

Dome dust and ceiling plaster came down. A low moan could be heard as Begahr hung there bit before dissolving into a huge pile of dust that came raining down. The whole living room and arena were covered in huge piles of dust and big puddle of blood where the dragon Videl killed had time to bleed upon.

Goten strolled casually to Trunks, dusting himself nonchalantly. They high-fived laughing.

Now it was only Goku and ChiChi left.

000000

The Queen was seething in rage. NO NO NO AND ONCE AGAIN NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS! Though she had to admit there was something seriously wrong with the whole so called Z senshi. No person could ever beat a troll or a dragon like water. That wasn't possible for human being! Maybe it was time for her to put on some weight to the situation...

000000

The frustrated shaman was about to summon when the Queens voice stopped her. " I'll take the summoning now. I can't watch you strain yourself O wise one. It's not good for your health."

The shaman woman stared. It's not good for your health my ass! She 'hump'hed and stepped back to give the red-dressed Queen some room to operate, so to speak. " Drew a name." She ordered. It was now either her daughter or that insolent male specimen and she knew exactly who to summon.

" Son ChiChi."

Ah! Now this would end up perfectly. It didn't matter that the others had...had...HaD...hAD...she gritted her teeth rather loudly... won. Only ChiChi had to lose and they all lost... she began her chanting. This caught everyone's attention. The language was completely different on note and pitch.

" ChiChi walked in to the arena. Suddenly she was nervous. It had been a long time since she had walked into any fighting ring... She knew her evil bitch of a mother had something planned for her and the rest of her friends and family. She was very glad she was wearing something that she could fight in. Or fight better in. Hadn't Videl just proved that a you're not a good fighter if you can't fight in clothes not definitely meant for fighting?

The warm presence of her mate in the back of her mind was reassuring and besides, she had one more ace in her sleeve. The colour of the summoning tray went into deep blood red and shot upwards into great pillar of red. Something dark was coming from it. Even those who couldn't sense ki were could feel it. In the air. On the ground Everywhere around them. In their very own hearts...

A snake-like creature slithered out of the pillar to the floor. It was slimy and blood red in colour. Saliva dripped from its thin-lipped mouth and two extremely long fangs peeked from them. It's eyes were golden and glowing in hypnotic light. It stopped and licked the air with its snake tongue. ChiChi stared. From all of the creatures she had to fight a bloody slimy snake! Time went on as neither moved.

Faintly she heard the loud curing of the others and the colourful language of her husband in her head. Goku was practically cussing his souls out since she had been standing there almost for ten minutes and he hadn't repeated himself at all. She heard the evil chuckling of her mother on the background.

The snake watched her intently with its golden orbs and suddenly sprung forwards like a spring. Mouth open wide, ready to swallow her whole. Goku shot a string of curses that made ChiChi blush, but she jumped out of the way nonetheless. She didn't know he actually knew that kind of things! ChiChi looked at Goku. His face was blank. But she could feel the raging emotions underneath, barely contained.

The snake came closer again and ChiChi backed away from it. How in the hell she was going to beat this snake? She was as strong as Videl, but had almost non-existent control over her ki and ki was now what she needed. Punches and kick wouldn't really work on this creature nor throws and grips. On some state of mind she wondered could she actually get that snake into know that even a scout boy couldn't open?

What other possibilities there was? Knock-out maybe... no. She wasn't capable of such act in this situation nor she possessed the strength to do it. _Normal Budokai rules apply to Amazon Trials like this so... except no count to ten and killing is accepted._ This time the snake used its whip like tail and swept her legs under her. She felt the ground closing, took some support on the floor with her hands and flipped herself over her body, into a fighting stance. That was close...

She was in one corner now without no way out without being defeated or fatally injured. Not even Videl's ki boosted speed could possibly keep up with snake's reflexes... the edge of the ring was unnervingly close...

The old Tenkaichi Budokai rules rang suddenly in her head. There was one possibility, her only possibility of winning this! She braced herself and prepared for the plan.

Gohan and Goten were almost on the verge of hitting their father. He just stood there and watched calmly! They both shouted at him to do something when finally he cast one irritated glare at his sons.

" Hush! She needs to concentrate on her plan." He ground out forcefully watching the situation to develop to ChiChi advantage step by step as she kept annoying the snake with feints and fast long range kicks to better position.

" Plan?" they asked in rage. " Mom can't –"

" What do you think is her way to win this fight? She doesn't want help and she wouldn't take if given. And I have trained you better than that..." he retorted sharply shutting them both up. They watched her fight with new eyes, but still couldn't figure out what was her plan. Goku seeing they weren't getting it, sighed.

" The answer is the ring and that should be enough of a hint.!

" Huh?" they asked.

Goku groaned and waved them off, not believing them to be his children at the moment. _And I thought they'd be smarter than this... Gohan is after all supposed to be a genius and Goten fight genius..._

ChiChi smirked and wiped her sweaty face with the hem of her gi. She was all sweaty and the dust they had trampled was flying in the air gently and sticking to her like a glue. And it itched. Kami, it itched! (And back to the business.) The snake was in just right position for her little trick. It bounced forwards, flying straight as a spear. It was ready to eat her. At this minimal distance, she had no way to outwit the snake's reflexes which would follow her if she dodged left or right.

It was the last possible moment and she dodged, she jumped forwards pushing every ounce of her strength behind her legs. The snake's head flew up intending to follow her, but without any kind of support for its neck because its body was in wrong position to do such act it flew into a nearby wall craning its neck.

ChiChi was about to land triumphantly as its tail whipped her to the mid-section and she went sprawling on to the floor. Cursing silently she jumped vigorously up and whirled to meet the recovering snake. She smiled and gave the peace sign.

" I win!" she exclaimed.

" HUH? How's that!" The whole room asked and Goku slapped his head in annoyance. Was everybody suddenly blind or something?

" That's right. ChiChi wins this round." He agreed and was bombarded by ChiChi angry-as-hive-bee mother.

" Ha! That's not possible! Tell how she could have won this! My snake is absolutely fine!" she screamed.

" Maybe... but does this ring a bell, anyone?" Goku smirked and cleared his throat. "_And also opponent can be defeated by ring out, which occurs when the person is touching the ground around the arena in any form..._"

" So! What's that gotta do with anything!"

" Oh nothing much... Just a standard Tenkaichi Budoukai rule you know... You know I have vague picture and voice in my head reminding me that standard Tenkaichi Budoukai rules apply except for counting to ten and killing..." Goku droned on smugly, fingering his chin mock-thoughtfully.

" AND PLEASE DO FINALLY TELL ME, WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS FIGHT AND MY SNAKE?" Screeched now extremely pissed off Amazon Queen.

" As I said... nothing much but you should take a look where that snake of yours is A) currently placed B) sitting at C) where its slithering." He pointed out smoothly as ChiChi tried to stifle her giggles. Goku was never one to abandon the situation where he gets the best of someone annoying and 'evil'.

Everybody turned to look at the snake which had now fully recovered and hissing... outside the arena. While ChiChi was standing middle of it smiling sweetly. " See? She won."

" Oh... " Gohan and Goten uttered ashamed. They should have seen that coming...

" No... it can't be... no no..." the Queen reeled back. She had lost...

" Oh yes..." Goku shot back sweetly.

" AMAZONS ATTACK!" She screamed suddenly, mad glint in her black eyes. The Amazons sprung into action and had already thrown their weapons to kill or searched an opponent to kill. Too bad Z senshi was way better at springing into action and half of the female warrior group were already out cold.

Lessay the sight wasn't that beautiful more satisfying than you could imagine...

00000

Later on the day when all the Amazons had been thrown off the house after they were made to clean it and the Queen after having a nervous breakdown was sent to a 'proper place for people like her', the group decided to call it a day-done-and-well-spent. Goku and ChiChi promised to others to gather tomorrow at CC to explain everything and ChiChi gave an the permission to reveal the demon part but no more. They still needed to think what to reveal, how to say it and should they possibly have smelling salt with them...

Goku fell on the bed, sighing. He could save the world and defeat foes more stronger than should be reasonable, but dealing with ChiChi's relatives was another thing. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

" What's wrong with you, Goku?" ChiChi asked and plopped next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

" What's wrong with me! I'll tell you what's wrong with me!" he mock-whined and ChiChi smacked him playfully. " First no nookie the whole day and then I don't even get a personal fight like you guys did! I was promised one!" he pouted but couldn't held it for long as it turned into almost cruel smirk. " I'm really hurt by this all you know..."

ChiChi snickered. " Well, I guess there's only one cure for this, " she said as she jumped on him, smiling seductively, " Doctor orders."

" This is exactly the right cure for this Doctor. I'm sure of it but shouldn't doctor still do a really thorough check up just to make sure..."

" Gokuuh..."

He rolled them over and they made wild/sweet love the rest of the night! ( Pick the word you prefer!)

The shaman decided to quit and went on with the rest of her life tending her herb shop...

THE END! OWARI! FINIS!

000000

**A/N: **Heh! Finished it! See ya around my other stories! Hope you liked this. This turned out to be a one damn long chapter! JA MATA! THNAKKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO EVER REVIEWED!


End file.
